creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ciężar gatunkowy
Niewiele osób wie, co naprawdę dzieje się miejscach gdzie mieszkają bezdomne zwierzęta. Czasem czuje się dziwnie kiedy widzę uśmiechniętą rodzinkę z małą włochatą kuleczką, z czterema łapami i mokrym nosem. Nie chodzi mi o ludzi którzy wychodzą z takimi kuleczkami. Mam na myśli osoby które kupują zwierzęta na prezent, pod choinkę lub jako zabawki dla dzieci, najgorsi są ci którzy wchodzą do nas z takimi kuleczkami i zostawiają. Jednak są inni, przychodzi taki jeden z drugim i mówią, że chcą psa. Co mam zrobić, niby mam prawo odmówić, raz tak zrobiłem i dostałem grzywnę. Wiem po co im są psy, ale to nie są jeszcze najgorsi zwyrodnialcy. Ludzie są najgorszymi zwierzętami. Bez uczuć.. nawet instynktu nie mają. To jest świat w którym żyć się nie da, brzydzę się nimi. Zwierzę nie zabije jak nie jest głodne i nie zabije więcej niż potrzebuje, co z ludźmi? Nie można tego o nich powiedzieć. Pracuje w schronisku dla zwierząt w jednym z większych miast w naszym pięknym kraju. Wierzyć się nie chce, że dzieją się u nas takie zboczenia jakie spotykam na wizytacjach jak i w mojej pracy. Schronisko musi się utrzymać, cel uświęca środki. Czasem szef sprzedaje zwierzęta do różnych fabryk za granicami, najczęściej w Azji, a czasem po prostu zwierzaki dostają 20% porcji. Po kilku dniach zaczynają się same zagryzać, wtedy ustawiają kamery i filmy lecą do prywatnych kolekcjonerów, takie filmy GORE tylko ze zwierzętami w roli głównej. Ale nie tylko, pitbull kontra bezdomny też jest często spotykane, nie wiem jak w innych schroniskach, tam gdzie pracuje jest to na porządku dziennym. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jest to dobre ale idzie przywyknąć. Kiedyś czułem się jak Stańczyk wśród nich, zgłosiłem to ale nikt mi nie uwierzył. A jak usłyszałem od szefa „Nie szczekaj bo będziesz miał wypadek” przestałem się odzywać. Teraz jednak nie mogę być obojętny. Zgraja sadystów. Szef nie jest biednym człowiekiem, to schronisko istnieje tylko dla jego chorych uciech. Zaprosił nas wszystkich do siebie na „firmową kolacje”. Dom piękny, ogromny, ogrodzony z każdej strony. Gdybym wiedział co tam się stanie.. zaraz po wejściu przywitała mnie służba, na zewnątrz byli inni pracownicy. Prawda, w środku domu szefa nie powinno się palić. Sam szef był dobrze zbudowanym, postawnym, starszym mężczyzną. Takim na starość odbija, ale żeby aż tak? Gdy wszyscy już weszli do środka podano kolację. Nie powiem, jedzenie było świetne, dobre mięso, świeże ziemniaki i najlepsze wino jakie kiedykolwiek piłem. Poezja. Szef zaprosił na część artystyczną, do każdego z nas podeszła prostytutka, nie ważne czy ktoś przyszedł sam czy z żoną. Usiedliśmy w sali konferencyjnej, czułem lekki dyskomfort kiedy prostytutka trzymała swoją rękę na moim kroczu, ale cóż zależy mi na pracy. A już raz dostałem ostrzeżenie, kolejnego może nie być. Światła nie było dużo, może ze 3 luxy na całą sale, nie widziałem zbyt wiele. Nagle zapaliły się lampy nad swego rodzaju sceną. Szef podszedł do mikrofonu: - Witajcie przyjaciele. Mam zaszczyt zaprosić was na część artystyczną mojego małego przyjęcia, zaprosiłem was tu abyście lepiej poznali sens swojej pracy. Pomocy zwierzętom. Jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy zwierzęta potrzebują naszej pomocy, bez nas byłoby ich tyle, co psów na stacjach benzynowych w Rumunii lub Bułgarii. Musimy im pomagać, pomagać w zmniejszaniu populacji tych stworzeń. Stanowią zagrożenie same dla siebie, rodzą się słabe, tracą powoli swój instynkt. Jak pójdzie tak dalej nie będą mogły przeżyć na wolności. Psy to pasożyty, świetnie przystosowane pasożyty. Nie robią nic a żrą, pochłaniają nasz czas i pieniądze. Teraz poproszę abyście zostali na swoich miejscach.-uśmiechnął się okropnie- Zobaczcie co jedliście. Wtedy na scenę wjechały przeźroczyste pudła z ledwo żywymi psami i kotami. Bez łap, bez uszu. Strasznie krwawiły. Słyszałem tylko jak ktoś przede mną zwymiotował, jakaś kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć i płakać. Szef podszedł do pierwszego pudła i wyciągną z niego okaleczonego kota. Skręcił mu kark. Trzask przeszył moje uszy. - To jeszcze nie wszystko, zaraz na scenę wkroczy gwiazda wieczoru. – powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach – tego się nie spodziewacie. Będziecie zaskoczeni. W całej sali pociemniało jeszcze bardziej, nie widziałem kto jest przede mną. Słyszałem tylko jak mój kolega z biurka obok wstał i gdzieś poszedł. Po paru sekundach scena została oświetlona ponownie, był tam on. Przykuty do ściany i ledwo przytomny. Na scenę została wniesiona klatka, a w środku niej niedźwiedź. Tego było za wiele, chciałem wyjść ale poczułem na szyi coś zimnego, było to ostrze nożyka do szkła, usłyszałem „Ani drgnij bo skończysz jak twój kolega”. Siedziałem cicho i nieruchomo. - Mój pracownik, a wasz kolega sam handlował filmami z naszego schroniska. Dzięki niemu filmy warte kilkanaście tysięcy złotych znalazły się na serwerach sieci TOR. Zmarnował swój czas i moje pieniądze. Naraził całą moją działalność, nie tylko schronisko, ale cały mój biznes na upadek. Powinna spotkać go kara.. a jak tak lubił jak grupa psów pożerała jakiegoś człowieka żywcem, to spotka się z niedźwiedziem. Efekt taki sam a czasu zajmuje mniej. Zapraszam na spektakl. Szef zszedł ze sceny, kilku osiłków ogrodziło scenę grubymi szybami. Klatka została otwarta a mój kolega się ocknął. Niedźwiedź go obwąchiwał a on krzyczał w niebogłosy. Nikt nie drgnął, wszyscy patrzyli. W końcu niedźwiedź ugryzł go. Odgryzł mu stopę. Nigdy nie słyszałem takiego wrzasku. Myślałem, że zwrócę kolacje z psa i kota. Nie mogłem tego zrobić ze względu na nóż do szkła znajdujący się niedaleko mojego gardła. Może i lepiej, szef kazałby mi sprzątać. Niedźwiedź oderwał mu rękę, dłoń została w kajdankach, razem z przedramieniem. Po paru chwilach zwierzę rozdarło mu brzuch, plask, wszystko wypadło. Niedźwiedź zaczął ucztę. Trwało to chwile zanim więzień się wykrwawił. Nie słyszałem ani nie czułem już nic. Byłem zbyt zszokowany. Wtedy wyszliśmy. Poczułem igłę wbijaną w udo. Prostytutka odwiozła mnie do domu i zadbała żebym niczego nie zapamiętał. Kiedy wychodziła, rzuciła tylko „Masz hiv'a w prezencie!”, uśmiechnęła się i trzasnęła drzwiami. Teraz nie wiem co mam zrobić. Wiem, że coś mi dała, pisze to póki chemia nie zacznie działać.. Słowo od autora: Dziękuje za przeczytanie historii, nie wiem czy wydarzyła się ona naprawdę. Pewnie gdzieś na świecie był taki przypadek, nie tylko ja mam taki chory umysł. Co chciałem powiedzieć? Idą wakacje, a zwierzęta to duża odpowiedzialność. Po jakimś czasie, zwierzę staje się członkiem rodziny. Jak już zdecydowałeś się na wychowanie „małej włochatej kulki z czterema łapami i mokrym nosem” nie wyrzucaj jej, to też żywa istota. Zwierzę to nie prezent, nie pakuj go w ozdobny papier i nie dawaj swojemu małemu dziecku które krzyczy „Chce pieska! Chce pieska!” znudzi się i co? Wyrzucisz? Przywiążesz do drzewa i pozwolisz zdechnąć? Oddasz do schroniska? Tak, niech idzie na klej albo na kotleta do chińskiej knajpy. Pomyśl zanim weźmiesz na swoje barki taką odpowiedzialność. Zwracaj uwagę na pobocza jak będziesz jechał na wakacje, będzie tam masa wyrzuconych psów, kotów czy innych „prezentów gwiazdkowych”. Jak zobaczysz taki incydent to spisz numery auta i zadzwoń na policje. A co masz zrobić z porzuconym zwierzakiem? Znajdź schronisko godne zaufania lub znajdź zwierzakowi inną rodzinę. Pamiętaj, że pies jest tylko elementem Twojego życia, ale Ty jesteś całym życiem psa. naszym ciężarem gatunkowym jest opieka nad udomowionymi zwierzętami a nie porzucanie ich, mam nadzieje, że zrozumieliście przekaz. ' '~Pan Amo Kategoria:Opowiadania